Peach's Fetishes
by the truthful person
Summary: Peach has some fetishes that no one knew about!


One day, Peach and Mario are talking.

"Hahahahahahaha! You so funny!" Peach laughed at something. Her face then turns red. "I'm on my period! I'm cramping!"

"Okay I'll get you some Midol-"

"I don't need medicine! I need you as my tampon! Hehe!"

Mario's eyes then got wide and then he took off his pants. Peach takes off her dress and lays down. Peach then points her butt to Mario and he can see two strings coming from her privates. he pulls them and finds out that there are two bloody tampons

"I leaked! Hehe!" Peach laughed

Mario then takes the tampons and sticks them in his mouth. he then starts chewing on them. Blood squirts out everywhere in Mario's mouth. In lust Mario swallows all the blood pouring out as well as the tampon. He then looks at peach and her bloody privates in lust. with a smile on his face, Mario sticks out his tongue and starts licking up all of the blood in that area.

Peach groaned once again and a river of blood leaked out of her parts again causing the plumber to neatly lick it up. mario smiles as he swallows the blood.

"Ugh Mario! who needs a pad when we have you!"

"if i lick the blood too much then i might get preggers when i have sexy time with Luigi"

Suddenly Baby Mario and Baby Luigi walked in. Seeing them naked Baby Mario cried.

"Daddy! Did Mommy get stabbed? And your pee pee is covered in white pee! Are you gonna die?

Seeing his kids, Mario cried out and gouged one of his eyes out. He then threw the eye at Baby Mario. He then started to rip off the skin of his arm and threw all of his skin at Baby Luigi. Looking horrified, Peach witnessed Mario's vital organs in front of her and his 10-foot long intestines reached out towards her and grabbed her. The smell of crap surrounds the intestines and several gallons of brown liquid flows all over her. Mario's privates then fall off of his body, his two jewels rolling over towards Peach for her to enjoy.

After recovering from the shock of seeing his vital organs and his bones, Peach starts to lick Mario's intestines. The brown liquid jumped off the intestines and onto her tongue, then she swallowed.

"Mario my love! You ate my tampons! Now I will eat your yummy liquid!"

Peach continues to lick the intestines clean, the tubes going from brown to pink. She then squeezes the tubes and tons of brown liquid and undigested food comes out. Putting the undigested food on a plate, Peach grabs a fork then eats it all. Several pounds of undigested spaghetti, fish and mushrooms then enter into her own system.

"Mario, baby! We will be one! We will be one forever!"

Mario then got cremated in an oven. His ashes were taken out, and Peach used his ashes instead of flour to put in a cake with the brown intestine liquid as the frosting. She then ate all of the cake by herself and feels like she has so much energy.

"Time to have sexy time with Luigi!"

However when she got to Luigi's room, he is laying in bed, barfing into a bowl.

"Hey... Peach... Wanna... have se-"

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes Peach... Please!"

"Okay! But first I'm thirsty!"

Peach takes Luigi's barf bowl and looks instead. Greenish-brown, chunky vomit is in the bowl. Smiling sexily, Peach sticks her tongue into the bowl and starts to lap up the vomit. She then holds back her head, lifts the bowl to her mouth and slurps up all of the greenish-brown liquid.

"MMM! Luigi, you really are super!" peach said after drinking all the vomit. Peach then starts making out with Luigi. Luigi's privates are starting to get so hard that it poked peach's butt. The two then start kissing, but then Luigi pukes into Peach's mouth due to his increased heartrate

"Yummy!" peach exclaimed as she swallowed much of his vomit. She then spit some of it back into Luigi's mouth, who then swallows it again.

"You like my vomit?" Luigi questioned.

"Yes! I'm still kinda thirsty though."

"Well I have a special treat for you then! I'll produce more liquid for you to drink!"

Luigi then takes the bowl and squats over it. A waterfall of diarrhea escapes from his ass into the bowl. Smiling, Peach sticks her tongue into the runny brown liquid and laps it up like a thirsty cat. Wanting to share, peach once again spits some of Luigi's diarrhea into his mouth. After the bowl of diarrhea has been swallowed by Peach and lUigi, then then proceeded to have more "Sexy time"

And that is how Peach got pregnant with Luigi's children 60 times.

**AN: Now you people know how we feel about vore and mpreg. Please quit it!**


End file.
